


Two Rings to Bind Him

by theidiotwithnoname



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enterprise crew mentioned, Hurt Bones, Hurt/Comfort, bones centric, everything here happened before Beyond, idk even how to tag that, kinda LotR crossover-ish?, there will be lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidiotwithnoname/pseuds/theidiotwithnoname
Summary: Leonard can’t really remember where and how he had got the rings, he just knows that they were there from the start. He can never take them off, only others can.He should find that curious, maybe he even had, once, but now he is just tired of it all.------The shuttle leaves in an hour and if he shows up like a drunk hobo, nobody will bother him. Best to stay away from all those bright eyed juveniles who are barely old enough to order at a bar. He’ll stand out like a sore thumb already, no matter what he does. At least this way, they’ll leave him be.Which is, of course, exactly what doesn’t happen when he boards the shuttle. Just his luck. Yay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how long it took me to write this shit (Spoiler: a LONG time).  
> Just to clear this immediately, this is not a Reaper!Bones story, it's kind of a crossover between Star Trek and Lord of the Rings, and I added some other fandom references into this (a ciber cookie goes to those who manage to guess where I took the 'thundernuts' from ;) )  
> Anyway, I would like to thank the amazing klmeri for helping me with this, your insight is very much appreciated! I would also like to thank my mother, who got me into the whole fandom stuff in the first place, and my lovely friends Kris and Khan. It would have been almost impossible to write this without their support.

Leonard can’t really remember when and how and from whom he had gotten the rings, he just knows that they were there from the start.

They aren’t really all that much to look at. One is silver with a small blue stone he has on his pinky finger, and the other is gold with leaf-like engravings. He keeps that one on his thumb on the opposite hand.

He has lived for so long that he has forgotten the beginning, his parents, his childhood, his first master… There are only flashes here and there, bits and pieces, like a dream you try not to forget but still do, in the end.

However, the one thing he is absolutely certain of, is that he is not his own man.

He has lived a very long life, still does, and does not know when it will end. Some people have certainly made valiant efforts. Some stabbed him, some poisoned him, choked him, drowned him. He’s still not quite sure how he managed to survive the last one. Though every one on that list, and the ones that aren’t, are a bitch to heal. One time some sod stabbed him in the chest and he was bedridden for two months. It was a bit hard to get out of that one without people burning him on a pyre for being a witch.

He has seen the greatest of Empires and Kingdoms rise and fall, seen great people come to power, and corrupt ones as well. And all of that has just passed him by, nothing ever really touching him.

He is sick of it.

He doesn’t know if it is the rings’ fault, but he still blames them. He can never take them off, only others can. And even those who take them aren’t really aware of that fact.

Leonard should find that curious, maybe he even had, once, but now he is just tired of it all.

See, the deal with these rings is this, whoever wears one will become Leonards master. He or she will become the ring bearer.

He isn’t a genie, or a goldfish, he doesn’t grant people three wishes and be done with it. No, the person who takes a ring will be given his utmost loyalty. He will do anything it takes to protect them, provide for them, make their life easier. Or bid as they wish.

He doesn’t get a say in it either. It always goes the same way. He starts talking with somebody, and then suddenly in the middle of the conversation they just take a ring and put it on their own hand without being any wiser. Their exchange just carries on, and in time, they gradually grow closer. Sometimes they become friends and sometimes even something more.

Not to say that Leonard, as he has called himself for the past hundred years, is a slave or servant. He likes to make his opinion known, loudly, thank you very much. In the recent years he has managed to control the urge that comes from being asked to do something, and nowadays it has to be a direct order for him to succumb to it if he doesn’t like it.

There were too many incidents in the past where he could not control it and he has been misused.

He doesn’t like to think about it.

In the meantime, there are a lot of things he became proficient in. He learned how to be a horse trainer, a writer, warrior, a cook, doctor, thief, hitman, an engineer, a hacker and many more. He likes being a doctor the best, although hacking has become very handy since personal information is now handled via computers; facts like birth, education, work, social networks (which he can’t do anything without, unfortunately), and death.

It was so much easier when the government didn’t keep such a close eye on its citizens.

Anyway, now is the year 2255 and he is a doctor, again. Though to be fair, he was a cook the last time he made himself an identity. He worked at a diner in a little town in the middle of nowhere in Eastern Europe. He had to leave when people started noticing that he didn’t age. Some ten or twenty years, maybe thirty if he was lucky, living in a part of some city where they didn’t ask your name, then off he goes again. It’s a nice system, makes sure that nobody notices him that shouldn’t.

And he decides to make sure of that, by going into space. Well, first into Starfleet Academy, and then into space.

Mind you, Leonard isn’t all that hot about the idea of the big unknown, but there are a lot of planets out there which he has never been to, and he has already seen almost anything there is to be seen on this one. Hell, he has been present during most of the great and interesting events.

Which means that, right now, he is bored out of his skull.

To be honest, he has been bored for a long time now, but usually manages to overcome it with working and drinking. Alcohol has been his best friend for a great many years now, he stopped counting when he got around the 200s.

So that only shows that alcohol poisoning can’t kill him, not that that incident was on purpose, and Leonard would rather like it if it stayed buried deep in his past.

He may be bored, but he isn’t suicidal.

Anyway, to get back on the topic at hand. He is packing his meager belonging to go to the Academy. And while he’s at it, he drinks a little. Or a lot, maybe a lot. But who’s counting?

The shuttle leaves in an hour and if he shows up like a drunk hobo, nobody will bother him. Best to stay away from all those bright eyed juveniles who are barely old enough to order at a bar. He’ll stand out like a sore thumb already, no matter what he does. At least this way, they’ll leave him be.

Which is, of course, exactly what doesn’t happen when he boards the shuttle. Just his luck. Yay.

There he met a not-so-bright-eyed kid who wouldn’t stop talking to him, even when he gave the “Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence” spiel, even adding a bit about some ex and Andorian shingles (which he totally wasn’t grateful for, nope. He wasn’t nervous, what gave you that idea?).

What he’s even more ecstatic about (note the sarcasm) was when right after the shuttle, the stupid kid took his ring from his thumb. The little shit.

And so, according to Jim, with that shuttle ride began their epic friendship. He even got a new nickname. Leonard doesn’t know what to do with all the happiness he’s feeling.

He scowls.

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

The kid turned out to be not so bad. The idiot is actually a genius, and an absolute ass.

“She’s gonna be mine, Bones. Just you wait. And you’ll be my CMO.”

And totally delusional, apparently.

To be fair, though, Jim does add some excitement to his life, which is a very big plus and the reason why Leonard doesn’t consider committing murder.

Sometimes he’s still thinking about it. Jim isn’t an easy person, but he has his moments where he makes up for it.

“Bones! Come over here and eat something.”

“Dammit Jim, I can’t! I’ve got a test tomorrow which I can’t fail.”

“We’ve been over it already and I’ve quizzed you a hundred times. You know this shit backwards, forwards and sideways. When was the last time you ate anything decent? Come to the table and eat, I’ve brought Chinese.”

“Did you bring the fried chicken with pineapple and tomato sauce?”

“Of course.”

“Alright…”

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

Then the Narada happened, and he just might give the green blooded hobgoblin a hug. Around the neck. With a rope. He was sure that he needed it.

And Jim, that little piece of shit, went and became the captain of the fucking flagship of the Federation. They are all crazy for allowing it, but damn did he do a good job of saving the planet.

When all was said and done, Jim became the official Captain and everyone from the Bridge crew who helped gained Chief positions.

The whole damn ship is commanded by children who just got out of the Academy, he doesn’t even want to think about that Russian kid.

And where is he? Right beside the smug little bastard who’s sitting in the command chair, who just accepted the one who tried to strangulate him as his First Officer.

Leonard must be going crazy as well for not wanting to be anywhere else, ring or no ring.

Which is why on the next mission he wishes to be able to kill himself, or Jim, anybody really, . Just his luck…

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

Khan unnerves him. He can’t remember the last time a single person had unsettled him this much. And the bloody bastard just keeps staring. Jim just had to put him in Sickbay. That blasted whippersnapper.

He honestly isn’t sure what the augment sees, but he would rather he not look at him.

“You are not like the rest, Doctor.”

Today is not his day.

“And what gave you that idea?” Leonard doesn’t even turn around from where he’s injecting the tribble.

“You are young, yet you have the eyes of an old man. You have the posture of a soldier, one who has seen too much, but can’t get enough. You are old, Doctor. And so much more than these people here. Will you not join me? You would be respected and revered. You would be my equal.” Khan’s voice dropped to a low timber at the end of his little speech. He knows how to manipulate people, Leonard will give him that.

And he is also very happy that they are in a private sector of Sickbay. That voice…

But Jim…

“No.” Leonard is surprised how steady he sounds.

“No?” Still that voice, damn that man.

“No.” McCoy says no more.

“Pity.”

Leonard still doesn’t turn around.

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

McCoy almost doesn’t dare to look into the body bag. An irrational part of his mind keeps thinking that if he doesn’t open the bag, if he doesn’t look inside, then it won’t be true. It won’t be true that the man who he respected and deeply cared about, the one who holds one of his rings, would be dead.

His hands are shaking when he pulls the zipper. He has to sit down. Jim’s death hits harder than he thought it would. He’s not the first ring bearer who was brought to him dead or in pieces. But damn if he wasn’t one of the best ones he had, if not the best. And to lose him so soon…

That’s when he hears a gentle cooing from the side.

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

“Five years in space. God help me.” Leonard couldn’t help but grumble, but he is rather pleased with the turn of events. Jim is alive, the whole Bridge crew is alive, most of the original crew is also alive, except the poor redshirts _._ He swears, there must be some kind of jinx on that color, so many redshirts dying cannot be normal.

Now he just hopes that his idiot of a Captain will keep out of his Sickbay for a week. Leonard seriously needs a break from saving that kid’s life.

After giving Jim a slap on the shoulder and a nod to Spock, McCoy exits the Bridge and goes to his office to write a medical text that he has been meaning to for quite some time now.

He misses the look Jim gives him as he enters the turbolift.

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

The five year mission started out relatively normal, or as normal as can be expected for the crew of the _Enterprise_. However, Jim did manage to keep out of his Sickbay for a whole week, so that is always a plus. Though Leonard still wonders how most of the away missions turn out this way.

“Jesus Christ, Jim! Only you would manage to accidentally create an evil twin!” Leonard’s voice could be heard through the whole of Sickbay. The nurses and other doctors are used to it by now, so they just ignore it.

“Come on, Bones! This time it was not my fault. Though I should maybe give Rand a day off…”

“You should take one as well, Captain. You have experienced quite a shock today, you should rest.”

“Listen to the hobgoblin, Jim.”

“You two are agreeing on something? It truly is a day of days.” Jim said. “Alright, I’ll be in my quarters if anybody needs me. Gentlemen.” Jim nods and exits the room, leaving behind a slightly flabbergasted CMO who never thought that Jim would agree so easily, and a stone faced Vulcan.

“You know where I will be, Doctor.” Which now left Leonard alone in his office.

“Wait a minute! What am I supposed to do with the unicorn dog? Spock!”

Yes, it is just a normal day on the _Enterprise_ …

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

After some time, the crew fell into a routine and got used to the crazies going around the ship. One of them would be seeing their esteemed Captain running from the CMO.

“Dammit Jim! Get back here!”

Nothing strange going on.

Though the bridge crew sees it almost on a daily basis. And what is even more strange, for other starships at least, is seeing the Chief Medical Officer on the bridge, and not in Sickbay.

As the turbolift opened, Leonard heard Chekov’s “Doctah on ze bridge!”

Jim turned in his chair. “Heya, Bones. Lazy day in Sickbay?”

“It always is when you or the green blooded menace aren’t there. Today I just had a few engineers with some burns, easy fix.” McCoy said as he leaned on the chair.

“Good to hear.” Jim laughed. “Listen, Bones, Spock and I are having a chess match after alpha shift in my quarters. Would you like to join us?”

“Sure, but shouldn’t you check with Spock first if he’s okay with it?”

“I am quite satisfied with the arrangement, Doctor. There are also some things I would like to discuss with you while the Captain takes his time to ponder about his next moves.” (“Hey! I don’t take that long!”)

“Sounds good to me. Alright Jimmy, I’ll be in the labs if you need me. Seeya two after shift.”

“Sure thing, Bones.”

\------------------

"I think he's got you there, Jim-boy." Leonard said from his seat on the couch.

"Don't be mean. I'll beat him in a move or two." Jim is in, what McCoy would call, a thinking pose. Knees spread with one hand on a hip while the other balances his head on one knee. He looks very deep in thought.

"Alright, Spock.“ Len sighed. "Jim seems to be sufficiently busy. What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"It does look like the Captain will need a while." Spock said with a little smirk.

"You two are the worst, I swear."

"Now, now, Jimbo. You should be thinking about how to get yourself out of that dilemma." Leonard laughed.

Jim flipped him off.

"Be nice, you little infant."

"Doctor."

"Oh, right. Yes, Mister Spock?"

"I have been examining a plant that we have found on our last away mission and would like your input since it seems that it has some medicinal values."

"Is that right? I would love to have a look at it. Which plant is it? Or is it something else entirely?" He is intrigued, it's not every day that you find a totally new specimen.

"It would seem that it is a whole new species, Doctor. I have found nothing when I searched our data banks, only that it has some common properties with other known plant families, however, not enough to be categorized as part of one." Someone who didn't know the half Vulcan would say that he was without emotion, but Leonard and Jim know him well enough to hear the excitement in his voice. It's subtle, but still there.

"That's amazing! A completely new plant family! And with medicinal properties, too! Spock, you have just made my day!" McCoy was practically bouncing in his seat. He is very glad that Spock came to him with this. Most of his days, except for those where he tries to keep these two thundernuts alive, are rather boring and filled with a lot of paperwork. A new plant for research is just the distraction he needs. Plus, most of the time, the Science Department is not all that willing to share their finds with Medical, something he finds odd since both he and Spock seek each others advice almost on a regular basis.

"Glad to be of service, Doctor. Would you be amiable to come to Lab Room 3 tomorrow after Alpha Shift?"

"Very amiable, Mister Spock." Leonard nodded with a serious look on his face before he cracked and smiled.

"Alright you two, stop with your botany-gasm. I'm trying to concentrate here. Aaaaannnddd..." Jim picked up a knight and placed him on a pedestal above the previous it was on. "Check mate!" The Captain was grinning like a loon.

"I'm sorry Captain, but that is not a check mate." Spock demonstrated that by capturing Jim's knight with his bishop and cornering Jim's king. "This is a check mate."

"Whaaaat? But how?" Kirk stood up to look at the 3D board from all angles, trying to find a way out of this predicament. Finding none, he sat down, crossed his arms and pouted, not that he would ever admit it. Leonard fought hard not to laugh, though he couldn't help the amused grin that found its way on his face.

"One day, Spock! One day I WILL find a way to beat you at chess." Jim said while pointing a finger at his First Officer.

"And I look forward to that day." Spock said amiably, amusement clear in his voice for the other two.

"Don't hold your breath on it, Jimmy. He's way too good at it." Bones snorted.

"Oh ye of little faith! It hurts, it really does." Jim placed one hand above his heart and the other on his forehead and rolled his eyes up, looking like a Victorian maiden about to faint. McCoy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Spock looked at his two human friends, amusement shining in his eyes.

"C’mon, Legolas. Let's leave Jim to lick his proverbial wounds. And tell me what you’ve found out so far about this plant." Len said while standing up.

"Very well, Doctor. Good night, Jim." Spock followed Leonard out of the Captains quarters while explaining the properties of the mysterious flower.

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me!" Leonard snarled as he stormed into his empty quarters, not at all happy that there is nothing smashable in arms reach, and speaking of arms, he looked down at his own, bare-fingered ones.

He took his ring. That pointy-eared bastard took his goddamn ring! His second ring! Which he always kept. That was his ring...

He slumped down on his bed, head in his hands, taking shaky breaths.

Through all the centuries he was alive, through all the things that have changed and the people that he lost, the only thing that remained constant is that the silver ring with the little sapphire is always his.

He could never take it off, just as he could never take off the golden one, but nobody else could either! And now that green blooded son of a gun took it and put it on his middle finger, not even noticing. Just like Jim and so many others before him.

Now, for the first time since Leonard can remember, he has two masters, and he honestly doesn't know what to do. Does nothing change? Does everything? With Jim it isn't so bad, he doesn't usually give direct orders, and when he does, it is almost always in emergencies and McCoy would have done them anyways. Spock, however, is different. Not by much, but Leonard has noticed. He is more dominant, far more prone to giving demands than Jim, and while Bones can resist them mostly, he can't do it all the time. Resisting orders costs a lot of energy, energy he soon won't have, what with having two ring bearers, no matter how gentle. Leonard is not looking forward to this.

But then again, Spock is not a monster. He isn't unreasonable. Leonard just thought of the worst case scenario, thinking that suddenly Spock would constantly order him around when he has been nothing but the Vulcan equivalent of nice and friendly when they managed to get passed their initial animosity for each other. And in his panic he has though that Spock would revert right back to those times, even though he couldn't possibly feel any difference. Only Leonard does.

That, right there, is the whole goddamn problem.

_'Alright, McCoy. Take a deep breath and try to stop panicking. Panic will not help you. You're a doctor now, act like one!'_

After a few minutes he got his breathing under control, and that's when he heard the door chime.

_'How convenient...'_

"Enter."

Think of the devil, and he shall appear, pointy ears and all.

"Doctor, are you feeling well? Your sudden departure was very worrisome." Spock stands in a more relaxed parade rest, his eyebrows telling Leonard that he really is worried. He sighed.

"I'm fine, Spock. For a moment there, I was feeling a bit nauseated. But I'm better now."

"Are you certain, Doctor? I am aware that physicians are considered the worst patients." Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"I'd like to think that I am a bit smarter than that, Mister Spock. I really am fine now, must have been a bug or something I ate, it's gone now. So all's good."

Spock did not move from the door. Leonard sighed.

"How about this? I’ll stay here, in bed, 'til my next shift. If anything happens, I will alert Sickbay. That fine with you?"

"I would also prefer it if you contacted Jim or myself if you are feeling unwell."

"Bit overprotective, don't you think?"

The eyebrow went even higher.

"Alright. I'll call you and/or Jim if anything else happens."

"Thank you. Jim will probably come over to check on you. Rest."

"Yes, mom." But he did take of the blue shirt and his shoes and pulled back the covers.

Spock lifted the other eyebrow, but he left. His eyebrows are very expressive.

As Leonard drifted off to sleep, he grumbled. He was given an order and still followed it. So much for resisting.

And he finds the word eyebrow a bit odd now...

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

McCoy can't believe how freakin' **stupid** he has been. Usually he’s more careful. He's losing his edge. He used to be much better at this. Before, nothing could have gotten past him, nothing could sneak up on him. He was the best soldier around, and not just a soldier, but a Special Ops. He went to fucking Mars with them! But that was then. Now he's a doctor. Though that still doesn't give him the excuse for getting lost in his head and not hearing the creature coming up behind him.

Until, of course, it was too late.

It was a normal away mission on a new uninhabited class M planet in the Gamma Sector. Nothing too exciting. The scans showed that the fauna was no bigger than a dog. The standard away team was assembled consisting of Jim, Spock some security detail, a botanist and geologist and him to go down to the surface to explore. In the beginning they held together in a group, but while pursuing their interests they started scattering a bit. Leonard didn't even notice that he was walking alone farther and farther away from the rest of the team.

He heard a growl from behind him and just as he turned around something big and hairy with lots of teeth jumped on him, biting at his arms as he instinctively rose them to defend himself. He may have screamed when it seized his arm tightly, tugging and trying to rip it out of the socket, but he doesn’t really remember. All he remembers is this great beast towering over him biting and scratching him with its claws, and then dragging him away.

All he managed to see for a few moments were some gray trees over the bulk of the creature while it tugged him across the ground. Leonard tried to pull away, hit it until it let go of him, but nothing worked. Just when he thought that this is how he was going to die, he heard something else besides the growling.

Phaser fire.

The jaws around his arm clamped tighter. He heard screaming. Then the beast fell on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs. The screaming stopped.

 _'Thank god...'_ Leonard thought fuzzily as he was losing consciousness, still covered by the thing that tried to kill him.

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

Waking up was such a chore, Leonard would have much rather avoided it. His eyes were itching, his head was pounding, his arm was dully throbbing and he felt groggy from the aftereffects of sedatives. However, open his eyes he must since the beeping already alerted anyone in the vicinity that he was conscious. So he did just that, and immediately regretted the action. The bright lights of his Sickbay made his head hurt more. He resisted from groaning.

Just when he managed to keep his eyes at least partially open, he saw Doctor M'Benga coming to his bed, which he now noticed was in a private area.

"Hello, Len. How are you feeling?" Geoffrey asked him with a smile. Leonard wanted to punch him.

"Jus' over the moon, 'Frey. Wha' happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?” Typical non-answer. God, he hates it when he's on the other side of it.

"Teeth. Lo's of teeth. Maybe claws, too. Pain in the arm. Tha's abou' i'." Even he can hear his accent getting more noticeable. Happens every time he learns a new one, but he kinda likes this one. Though in this situation it does make him sound like a drunkard.

"You were attacked by some kind of wild beast on the planet. The others from the away team managed to get to you when it started dragging you off into the woods. You were very lucky."

"Yeah? Then why does everything still hurt? I shouldn' feel anythin' anymore."

"The creature had some poison in its teeth that would react violently with most of the more powerful painkillers we have. You have Mr. Spock to thank for acting quickly and bringing some of its teeth and claws with him when all of you beamed back, otherwise I wouldn't have dared to give you anything. And don't worry, the poison is just meant to weaken the prey a bit, nothing lethal. Though it does have some peculiar elements in it." M'Benga shrugged.

"And the others? How a’e they?" Leonard asked, mostly worrying about his two friends.

"Everybody is fine, Len. Though I heard that the Captain and First Officer are very angry. I think that they’re currently trying to figure out how the scans missed that creature."

"Why?"

"Well, the scanners have missed that thing that attacked you, plus I have a feeling that they’re particularly enraged because it was you who was attacked. There was a lot of blood, Len, and you have been out of it for twenty four hours, give or take a few. They did tell me to call them when you wake up. So I will just give you a little check up first and then do that."

"'Kay." Len shrugged with his good shoulder. Damn, but his arm did hurt, head too. "Could you jus’ give me a li’l more of those painkillers?"

"Sure thing, Boss."

"Good man."

It wasn't even full ten minutes later when Jim and Spock came to visit. That made Leonards chest fill with a nice warm feeling.

"Hey, Bones. How're ya doing? Not dying on us I hope." Jim laughed. He came up to Leonard, Spock right beside him. Leonard tried to sit up, but then he remembered that there is a special button for such a thing right above his head.

"Could you press that button?" "'Course, Bones." The upper half of the biobed started to rise and stopped when Leonard was half siting up, half leaning back.

"Thanks. And I'm fine. Bit rough around the edges, but I'll live. So you'll have to put up with me a li’l longer yet." He chuckled.

"I must say that that is a very pleasing outcome, Doctor." Spock said while leaning a bit more toward Leonard, as if checking with his own eyes that he was, indeed, alright.

"What he said." Jim pointed with his thumb.

"Very eloquent, kid."

"I aim to please."

"I'm sure."

"Doctor, when will you be able to leave Medical Bay?" The Vulcan interrupted before they could go any further.

"Honestly, no idea. You’ll have to ask Geoffrey."

And just like that, as if summoned, came Doctor Geoffrey M'Benga.

"Speak of the devil..." Leonard murmured.

"Now, now, Bones. Be nice." Jim smirked.

"What are you talking about, kid? I am nice!" he exclaimed.

"Gentlemen." Spock admonished.

"Alright. Doctor M'Benga, can you tell me when Bones will be able to get out?"

"He can pretty much go right now, Captain. The pain he is feeling now is mostly residual, it will pass before long and in the meantime Leonard has been given some painkillers. I would just advise that he be off duty for the rest of the week and to go lightly on his arm."  
"You heard the man, Bones! Get up." Jim started pulling him. "Hold your horses, Jim! Let me get up on my own!"

"I would advise, Captain, that you let go of the Doctor’s arm."

"Alright, alright!" The Captain was holding his hands up, as if in surrender.

Leonard stood up slowly, wincing a bit from the vertigo. He lifted his good arm. "Spock, come here please." Before he even finished the sentence, Spock was there, already holding half his weight. "I may need some help getting to my room." He added sheepishly.

"Not a problem, Doctor. The Captain and I will escort you there."

"Come on, Bones. You need to lie down."

Leonard feels a bit embarrassed with the way Jim and Spock are mother henning him. It’s not every day that McCoy finds himself on the other side of a biobed. He expected, at least for the Captain, to exact revenge for all the times Leonard yelled at him and Spock for one idiot move or another that got them into Sickbay. Or maybe they’ll do it when they get to his quarters.

\------------------

"You two do realize that I am not an invalid, right?" Leonard asked, amused.

"Yes, Bones. But we also heard M'Benga state that you should go easy on the arm for a while. So Spock and I will stay a bit and take care of you." Jim stated as he brought Leonard honest to God chicken soup. He didn't have a cold, but he still liked chicken soup, so he said nothing and started eating it.

"Where did our Vulcan run of to?" Right after they got to Leonards room, Spock left. He hasn't yet returned.

"Just to grab a few things." Jim answered airily. He wasn't fooling anyone for a second.

Just when he was about to open his mouth to ask another question, Spock came in. This sudden appearing at opportune moments was starting to worry Leonard. It had to be a conspiracy against him.

And those 'few things' that Spock was supposed to fetch were a 3D chess set and several PADDs and a steaming bowl of yet more soup. Leonard was impressed with his balancing abilities.

"What are you two planning?" He was almost positive that they want to camp in his room, and honestly? Leonard didn't really mind that much.

"We thought that you could use a bit of company tonight. Spock and I were already planning to have a chess game, and you need to rest, so why not just relocate here? So there is no need to strain your old bones, Bones." Jim added with a cheeky grin.

"Once my arm is better, you're gonna regret that, kid. Just you wait." Len threatened, though he couldn't help but smile too, so Jim wasn't overly worried.

Spock, in the meantime, has placed the chessboard and PADDs on the coffee table in the living room and the soup in the kitchen. Which reminded him "What's with all the soup? I don't have a cold, just a busted arm."

"Jim has informed me that when a person is feeling unwell, you were to give them a soup to make them feel better. I have brought Plomeek Soup, I did not make it, since I don't have all the ingredients here, but it should suffice."

“Thank you, Spock. I’m sure it’s ok.”

“Alright! Spock, let’s play a game while Bones relaxes and enjoys his soup.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“You just called me Jim! What gives?”

Leonard could see the little smirk on the Vulcans face, it just made him laugh harder, almost unbalancing the bowl in his hands.

“Tell me one of those PADDs is for me, or I might be tempted to use them to do bodily harm upon you two.”

“I can feel the love.” Jim grumbled. Leonard smirked.

“One of them is, indeed, for you, Doctor. It is a medical paper that I have found recently and thought that you might enjoy.” Spock said, giving him the PADD and setting the chess board.

“Really? What’s it about?” Leonard set the empty bowl down by the couch.

“The paper is about how religion affected medicine since the early stages and how it developed under its influence and beyond.”

“Ooh! Sounds exciting! Thank you, Spock. Where did you find it?”

“I admit that Jim helped in finding it.”

“Thanks kid.” Leonard smiled, already perusing the table of contents.

“Welcome, Bones.” Jim answered as he started the game, a peaceful atmosphere between the three.

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

“Bones, have you ever heard of the Doomsday machine?” They’re on an almost abandoned ship that is ready to be scrapped in the middle of nowhere with a thing that may or may not eat planets and he wants to talk history and mechanics.

“No, I haven’t. I’m a doctor, not a mechanic.” Not a lie, right now...

“It’s a weapon, built primarily as a bluff. It’s never meant to be used, so strong it could destroy both sides in a war. Something like the old H-bombs supposed to be.” Of course shit like that would be flying around in space, and of course it would be headed their way, because why not.

“Oh, forget about your theories! That thing is on its way to the heart of our galaxy! What are you gonna do about it?!” Commodore Decker may have a point, but Leonard certainly doesn’t like how agitated he is, that man was catatonic only minutes ago!

“First thing we’re gonna do is take you back to the _Enterprise_.” Leonard gently grabbed the man by the shoulders.

“Oh no! I’m staying here! I’m not leaving my ship.” On most days, he would find that trait admirable, but right now it’s just plain stupid.

“There’s no ship to lead! It’s a dead hulk!” Jim seems to be agreeing with him. ”We’ll take her in tow.” The Captain added gently, seeing the fight drain out of the Commodore. “I’ll stay on board and get her ready. You go back to the _Enterprise_ with the doctor and let him help you.”

Decker nodded, looking defeated. “It’s just that I never lost command before.”

Leonard kinda felt sorry for the man.

\------------------

And now he wants to bash the bastards head in. He refuses medical attention, though he clearly needs it, and has taken over command of the _Enterprise_ from Spock. To add to this mess, there is a transporter malfunction, so the Captain is not on the Bridge, because _of course._

“You can’t let him do this!”

“Doctor, you are out of line.” And he dares to tell Leonard how he should behave?!

“So are you!... _Sir._ ” If he could just strangle him...

“Well Spock?!” McCoy whirls on the First Commander.

“Unfortunately Starfleet Order 104, Section B, Paragraph 1a leaves me no alternative.” It looks like the gremlin is not amused.

“To blazes with regulations! You can’t let this man take over the ship when you know he’s wrong!”

“If you can medically or psychologically certify that Commodore Decker is unfit for command, I can relieve him under Section C.”

_‘Some good news, at least.’_

“I’ll certify that right now.” That has the bastard look worried.

“You will also be asked for your medical records to prove it.” Dammit Spock.

“Now you know I haven’t had time to run a full examination on him.” Leonard almost whispers.

“Then your statement would not be considered valid.” And the smug cretin calling himself a Commodore continues sitting in _Jim’s_ chair.

“You may leave the Bridge, Doctor.” Oh you would love that, wouldn’t you.

“What about the Captain?! We can’t just leave him-”

“Doctor. You. May leave. The Bridge.”

“Spock! Do something!” Surely he won’t let this idiot order him to leave...

He won’t even look at Leonard.

“Mister Spock knows his duties under regulation, Doctor. Do you?” Now that is just insulting.

Leonard glares at the man. One last glance thrown Spocks way, then he leaves. Obviously he won’t get any support from the green blooded elf.

\------------------

Like hell will McCoy be cut off from the happenings on the Bridge. He races towards his quarters and feels the ship being hit by something twice before he gets there. That dollop-head seriously went after that thing.

Leonard sat down at his desk and started hacking into the Bridge cameras and communication after the computer was turned on. It really shouldn’t be as easy as it is, but maybe it’s because he has a few hundred years more experience in hacking than anyone on this ship. Sometimes being old pays off.

Another turbulence, then nothing. He hacked onto the Bridge.

“It has ceased fire. We are being held in a tractor beam.” ‘ _Astute observation, Mister Spock.’_ “We are being pulled inside, Commodore.” ‘ _Oh boy.’_ “You must wear off.”

“Maintain Phaser fire, helmsman.” ‘ _Really?’_

“We’ve lost Warp power. If we don’t break the tractor beam in the next sixty seconds, we never will.” ‘ _Well shit.’_

“But don’t you understand?! We’ve got to destroy it!”

“That, sir, is illogical.” ‘ _Pulling out the big guns, are we hobgoblin?_ ‘ “It is suicide. Attempted suicide would be proof that you are psychologically unfit for command. If you don’t wear off, I shall relieve you on that basis.” ‘ _Hell yeah! Give it to him!’_

Long, dramatic, pause.

“Wear off!” ‘ _Take that you bitch!’_

“Emergency impulse power, Mr. Sulu.”

“We can’t break loose!”

“We need more power!” ‘ _Is that alarm I hear in your voice, Spock?’_

“We haven’t got it! We’re being pulled inside.”

_‘Luck be a lady, and a pox on her black soul!’_

“It let us go!” _‘What?’_

“It is closing fast on the _Constellation._ ” _‘Jim!’_

“Commodore! I suggest-”

“Kirk pulled us out of there by distracting it. Now it’s our turn! Fire Phasers!”

“Hard about! Give me some distance.” _‘Oh_ now _you want some distance!’_

“This machine seems to have a programmed defensive sphere. Any energy source entering that sphere is subject to attack.”

“Mr. Spock! Status report!” Decker still looks too smug sitting in that chair.

“Warp drive and deflectors will be out for a solar day. Repairs proceeding on transporter and communications.”

“It’s closing with us again, sir.” Mr. Sulu, bringer of bad news.

“Maintain speed and distance.”

“We can maintain this speed for only seven hours before we exhaust our fuel, but it can refuel itself indefinitely by absorbing space rubble.” Now Spock sounds annoyed with the Commodore, it seems even Vulcans have their limits.

“Then we will have to fight it now before it gets any stronger.” _‘Oh, I bet you just waited for this moment, haven’t you, you jackanape.’_

“Illogical. We cannot destroy it, therefore we cannot save the Rigel System. We must beam back the Captain and the others from the _Constellation_ and escape from this machine so that we can warn Starfleet Command.” _‘Just snap his neck already and be done with it!’_

“Sir! We’ve got ship to ship communication. Picking up Captain Kirk.” Thank god for some good news!

“On audio, Lieutenant.” said Spock as he reached to acknowledge Jim.

 _“Kirk to Enterprise. Do you read me?”_ Leonard slumps in his chair, it’s such a relief hearing Jim’s voice.

“Mister Spock! I am still in command and I will speak for this ship!” _‘Bastard...’_

“Enterprise to Kirk. Commodore Decker speaking.”

_“Matt? What’s going on? Give me Mister Spock.”_

“I’m in command here, Jim.” McCoy scowls. He won’t for long if he has a say in it.

_“What’s wrong with Spock?”_

“Nothing. I assumed command according to regulations. Since your First Officer was reluctant to take aggressive actions against-”

 _“You mean you’re the lunatic who’s responsible for almost destroying my ship?!”_ Leonard laughs. Good ol’ Jim. Now he’s certain that things will be alright.

\------------------

In the end they managed to destroy the ‘Doomsday Machine’, as Jim has so lovingly dubbed it, by ramming the _Constellation_ down it’s throat. In the process they lost Commodore Matt Decker and almost lost the Captain as well because of a transporter malfunction. And people wonder why he doesn’t like them...

He swears that this experience has just shaved a few years from him, at least a hundred. Especially because he wasn’t actively involved, he’ll have a word with Spock about that one.

How does shit like this always happen to the _Enterprise_?

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

Leonard knew that he asked for some excitement before he entered the Academy, and he got it. At first it was exhilarating, being on the _Enterprise_ , then it was exciting, but now it’s just plain ridiculous. Space Nazis? The god Apollo? Gangsta Chicago Planet? Time Travel? Abraham Lincoln and Genghis Khan? _Tribbles and Klingons_? Bones sometimes wonders if those at Starfleet even believe them when they get their reports or if they just collect them to put them into a book named ‘The Hilarious Adventures of the Starship _Enterprise_ ’, he can already picture it. He shakes his head and enters the mess.

It’s the near end of Gamma Shift and therefore not a lot of people are present, which suits Leonard just fine. He just came back from checking on Spock after operating on his brain because somebody had thought it would be a good idea to steal his mind. Leonard needs food, maybe some alcohol  would not be remiss either, and then straight to bed to sleep. God knows he needs it, he’s so exhausted he can feel it in his bones.

When he looks up from his tray to look where to sit, he finds Jim sitting in a far corner pushing his food around. Maybe the kid needed some company. He sits down opposite him.

Jim lifts his head slightly and gives him a little smile. Leonard smiles back. He looks just as exhausted as Bones feels.

They exchange some of their food silently. It’s a habit they got into while at the Academy, Leonard would give about half of his broccoli, carrots and peas to Jim while Jim gives him some meat, mostly chicken, potatoes and any sweets he has decided on. It’s a nice way to balance a meal. Now they do it almost unconsciously. Leonard has to smile at that. It has been such a long time before Jim since he has shared his food with anyone, always being a bit suspicious about it since days long past.

Jim seems to be favoring the carrots this time. They ate in silence.

Finally, as Leonard has eaten everything on his plate, with some difficulty, and Jim seems to have eaten everything he was able and/or willing to eat, Len put his fork down and properly looked at his friend. He looks ready to fall over, but will most probably say something about captainly duties and make a  b-line to his chair. So some tact was needed. Not only does he need to get Jim into bed, he needs to keep him in the bed so long that the maniac can actually rest. And we all know how much he cares about his friends...

“Hey, Jim?”

“Hmmm?” The idiot can barely keep his eyes open.

“I’m so exhausted I can barely move. Can you help me to my quarters?”

“Sure, Bones.” Part One of the ‘Get Jim to Bed’ Mission accomplished.

Leonard blinked. Did he really just think that? Jim must be rubbing off on him. Or he’s that tired. Or both. Probably both.

They somehow managed to drag each other to the CMO quarters, Leonard doesn’t remember the road all too well, just knows that there was a lot of yawning from both parties involved and some wall collisions that they have silently agreed upon to never mention.

Now to get the idiot to stay in bed. This will be ridiculously easy.

Len enters the password and stumbles with Jim into his bedroom and promptly plops down onto his bed, taking Jim with him. Apparently the Captain doesn’t agree with the plan, what with all the squirming.

“Come on, Bones. Lemme go.”

“Noooooo. Me sleepy. You warm. Stay.” What can he say, he _is_ tired.

Sigh. “Okay. Jus’ lemme take off my boots.”

“Alrigh’.” Leonard grumbles, not at all happy about being made to move.

After the boots were shucked off, the bed covers were moved down and they can properly snuggle into the nice big bed Starfleet provides its Chief Officers. It’s been a long time since they shared one, not since Khan at least. Bones wonders why, they did it often enough during the Academy. He decides it’s not important and watches Jim until he falls asleep, which takes about ten seconds. He soon follows after into the arms of Morpheus.

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

“He will be okay?” It does kinda look bad, looking at Spock lying in the biobed. He’s too pale and you can barely see his chest moving while he breathes, however, all his vital signs are on the lower side of normal, so he’ll pull through.

“Yes, Jim. The surgery went well and afterwards all of the doctors here and me went over it and Spock to check if everything is in order, several times even, just to make sure. He’ll be alright.” Leonard said as he stood beside Jim, a hand on his shoulder. ”He won’t wake up for some time yet, but you should come here after shift and give him company, maybe even read something to him.”

“You’re treating him like a coma patient.” Jim looked at the doctor over his shoulder.

“That’s because right now he is one. We put him in an artificial coma so that he can heal from his injuries properly. It shouldn’t take too long, compared to others. He should soon enter a Vulcan Healing Trance so he will be under just about four days instead of a week.”

“That’s good to hear. It was a bit close this time.”

“I know. Come on, you should rest up a bit yourself. Your shift starts in a few hours and you should sleep until then. You can use the bunk in my office.”

“Thanks, Bones. You’re the best.” Jim squeezed the hand on his shoulder.

“And don’t you forget it.” Len smiled as he heard the Captain laugh, tired though it may be. This one really _was_ a close call. Without the help of some advanced alien technology that could for a period of  time put knowledge in your head, Leonard doubts that he would have been able to help Spock in time. Even _with_ its help it was close, but they made it. He gently strokes Spocks arm before leaving the private room, there are a few engineers that need his attention.

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

Leonard sees how close they are, he would be blind if he didn’t. He has the feeling that he should be jealous. Hell, he was in the past if his ring bearer became a bit too close with somebody else. But over time he has mellowed a bit. Even if he hadn’t, he couldn’t feel anything even close to jealousy when it comes to Jim and Spock. He has this feeling that those two just belong together, plus, he’s in this peculiar predicament where he doesn’t have one ring bearer who’s getting close with somebody else, but _two_ ring bearers who are close with each other. And the thing is, he doesn’t feel left out at all. Those two have their alone time, but so does he with them both. With Spock he spends time in the Lab Rooms in silence or on the observation deck enjoying a good debate. With Jim he shares a nice drink in his room or when they have the same shift, which happens most of the time given that he’s Jim’s primary doctor, they run a lap around the saucer part of the ship before duties call. It’s nice. Leonard hasn’t felt this content for a long time. He doesn’t want it to end.

And that thought right there puts him in a foul mood. He knows it will end, all things end at one point in time, and with the kind of jobs they have, this amazing thing that they share could end at any moment. He can’t even get any reassurances from the other Spock, or Spock Prime as everybody in the know calls him, because apparently his Leonard was a normal human. He hasn’t had any direct contact with the older Vulcan since he only talked to Jim and Spock (and he seriously shouldn’t feel a stab of pain at that thought). This just puts him in an even fouler mood. He should think about something else, like rainbows and unicorns, or unicorns shitting rainbows. That one was rather popular in the early 21st century.

And so Leonard found himself in one of the more out-of-the-way observation decks with a bourbon in hand. It was either that or a mint julep, but he needed something stronger this time. And no human contact, that was very important. He doesn’t think he’d manage Jim’s enthusiasm nor a debate with Spock. Good thing he had a free day today.

Leonard looked into the big nothingness beyond the thin glass in front of him. Just a few years ago, that sight would have paralyzed him with fear, now it soothes him almost. He snorts. _‘How time can change a man, it truly is astonishing.’_ Len takes a sip of his bourbon, enjoying the silence. He wishes that for once, while he is taking a bit of time for himself, that there will be no attacks, epidemics, transporter malfunctions, and no aliens transporting into the middle of the bridge and kidnapping everyone and that Jim doesn’t have an allergic reaction to something. He just needs a little time to reassemble himself, because sometimes it all just becomes too much. Leonard hopes dearly that Jim will manage to get them a week of shore leave soon, it would do everyone a bit of good.

He hears the doors behind him open. So much about a bit of peace and quiet. Leonard sighs and takes another sip of his drink. A figure stands beside him, silent. Len doesn’t turn to look, he knows who it is. As time passes by and the other doesn’t speak, Leonard slowly relaxes, the silence only broken by their quiet breathing and by Leonard drinking.

At long last, when the glass is empty, Spock turns to him and beckons him to the love seat behind them by a tilt of his head. They sit down together, still no word spoken. With almost a triple drink in his gut and no food beforehand, Len is starting to feel a bit sleepy. The loveseat is comfortable, the observation deck is dark and Spock is slowly carding his hand through Len’s hair. He has no idea when the half-Vulcan started doing it, but it’s very nice and he doesn’t want it to stop.

He’s somehow managed to get his head on Spocks shoulder without him noticing, he seems to be not noticing a lot of things lately. Spock apparently doesn’t care since he hasn’t shoved Leonard off of him and in fact has continued to play with his hair. Time passes him by, he doesn’t know how long.

He’s dozing now, almost asleep, when he distantly hears doors opening. He’s too relaxed to even lift his head to look who it is, much less move. Whoever it is, let them see, Leonard doesn’t care.

When he feels the mattress next to him dip, he cracks open one eye (when has he closed them?) to look who it is. Len can’t see much in the dark, but he’s pretty sure that it’s Jim. Only he would dare to sit next to them. He closes the eye, unconcerned. There’s a hand stroking him between his shoulders. The angle isn’t right for it to be Spock, so it must be Jim. He has no idea why they are here, with him in the dark, the only light coming from the passing stars, but he feels cherished right now, like, they don’t even have to do anything and still have a nice time. It’s something he hasn’t felt in a very long time. There are hands in his lap. When he opens one eye he can just make out two hands holding each other. The sight fills him with such a warm and tingly feeling that he has to make an effort to hold in his gasp. His two ring bearers are Vulcan-kissing while they hold him between themselves. He sighs a happy sighs and buries his face in Spocks shoulder. He feels so good right now, so light.

The chuckle from his right makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“We should take him to bed before he falls asleep.” Jim whispers softly, those are the first words spoken on this deck.

“Indeed. Leonard, it’s time to move.” Len shivers at the way his name is so softly spoken.

“I don’ wanna.” He whines.

Jim snorts. “It’s either that, or he’ll carry you. Your choice, Bones.”

“Fine.” He pouts, he’s not above admitting it. When he tries to stand up, he stumbles and almost falls but there are two pairs of hands holding him in place. He likes the metaphor.

“Whoa there. Easy does it, Bones.” The kid is still speaking so softly, Leonard appreciates it, he thinks that loud noises might give him a headache right now. Spock doesn’t say anything, he just secures his grip on Len’s right arm and helps him stumble his way to his quarters.

Except, they walk right pass them.

“Wha?”

“We’re going to my place. You’re in no condition to be on your own right now.” Jim says over his shoulder as he jogs in front of them to enter the code and open the doors for Spock and Bones.

“Why? ’M just tired.” Leonard said as he walks towards the couch, a bit more awake now.

“That is not how I would describe your state of mind when I got there, Doctor.” Spock’s standing next to the couch, arms behind his back. Almost like he’s holding sentry. Jim went off into the kitchen, maybe to make some tea or something.

“Yeah? And how would you describe my ‘state of mind’ being when you found me?” He really doesn’t wish to argue, but he doesn’t like somebody poking around his head, especially when all he wanted was to be alone.

“Distressed and depressed.” answered the Vulcan straight faced.

“Look, I wasn’t-”

“Drink this.” Jim said as he shoved a cup of tea in front of him. Leonard automatically took it and feels warmth seep into him. He took a sip, it’s even sweetened a little. Just how he likes it. He looked at Jim wide eyed. “You remembered.”

“’Course I remembered.” Jim huffs and crosses his arms as he takes a seat opposite Bones.

“But I only mentioned it once, during the Academy.” Leonard’s still a bit bewildered. Most of the time he drinks coffee so he can keep awake through the long shifts. Tea is almost a luxury.

“So? Once is enough. Look, Bones, you took care of me there. Patched me up after every stupid stunt I did and after every bar brawl I came home from. I thought that this might help a bit when you need some patching up yourself.” Jim said, nodding at the cup.

“Doctor, you have healed us innumerable times, you even brought the Captain back from the dead. Tell us how we can help you. Please.”

It’s the ‘please’ that finally did it. Leonard looked down at the tea in his hands, his sight getting blurry. He heaved a great sigh.

“There isn’t really much you can do. Things just got a bit too much, ya know? I jus’ needed to clear my head, is all.”

“I actually think that there is something we can do for you, Leonard.” He looked up at the Vulcan. “We can offer you company.”

“He’s right, you know.” Offered Jim. “Nobody should be alone when they are feeling bad.”

“You always were, before.” Len pointed out.

“Yeah, well, you may be right about me being an idiot.” The blond smiled. “You want to talk?”

“Not really, no.”

“Then how about this: Spock and I will play chess and talk, while you just sit there and enjoy yourself. Sounds good?”

Leonard looked from one man to the other, looking for a sign that it may be an inconvenience for either. Finding none, he nodded.

“Before you two start your game, could I jus’ get somethin’ to eat? I haven’t had anything for a while.”

“Certainly, Doctor.” Spock was already heading towards the kitchen. He came back just a minute later with a a platter with a steaming bowl of soup and crackers next to it. Leonard perked up when he caught the scent. “Is that Plomeek Soup?” He asks hopefully.

“Indeed it is. I have noticed last time that you have liked it so I thought that you would enjoy it again.” Spock sat the platter down in Leonard’s lap, setting the glass in his hands down next to the bowl, Len happily dug in.

Jim snorted. “I have no idea how you can eat that stuff.”

“Don’t you know? I eat almost anything that doesn’t eat me.” He replied while munching one of the crackers. Kirk just scrunched his nose.

“Everyone to their own, I guess.”

Leonard huffed out a laugh but didn’t comment, he was starting to feel sleepy again. It must be from the soup and tea, and the bourbon from earlier probably has a hand in it, too. He also can’t deny the warm feeling in his chest that the two men have awakened in him, not always does his ring bearer care this much about him, and now these two have gone out of their way to find him. Which leaves him wondering “How, and why, did you find me?”

“Don’t know.” answered Jim as he moved a white pawn forward. “I just thought I’d come and visit you after my shift was over. After I tried your room, I asked the computer.”

“You, Spock?”

“I did much the same, Doctor.” He moved his black knight.

“Huh.”

It’s probably the rings, something like that has happened to him before, when he had a strong bond with his ring bearer. It’s nice to know he has it with Jim and Spock.

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

They are beyond angry. Bones can tell just by the way they are not looking at him as they are heading towards Jim’s quarters. This is personal, not fit for a Ready Room.

They can be angry as much as they want to be, Len wouldn’t have done a single thing differently because this, although not pleasant, is so much better than seeing Jim dead and Spock going insane.

He just couldn’t take it. Not these two.

And they will damn well accept that.

They are still silent when they enter the Captain’s quarters, Leonard is just waiting for them to explode. It’ll most probably be Jim who starts shouting first.

3...

2...

1...

“What the hell have you been thinking?! Pulling a stunt like that?!”

_‘There it is.’_

“Do you realize that if those Vians haven’t decided in the last moment to heal you, you would be dead? Do you realize that, Bones?!”

Wow, Kirk hasn’t been this angry with him since...ever. Jim has never shouted like this at him. It’s disconcerting.

“Do you, Bones!? Answer me!”

“I am well aware of that fact, Captain.” Len said as he looked past Kirks right ear, standing at parade rest.

“I do not think you are, Doctor. You have disobeyed orders from both myself and the Captain. When in such a situation as we have found ourselves earlier, you are to obey your superior officer.” Disagreed Spock, standing right next to Jim.

Goddamn it. He will have to use logic on this one.

“There is also a standing order that in situations such as the one we found ourselves, i.e. ones where it is inevitable that one member of the landing party will die, the Captain and First Officer are to be protected and returned to the ship, preferably at the first sign of danger. Now, since most of our missions somehow end up dangerous, all of the crew has tweaked the order a bit and we just try to keep you two alive.”

There’s a shocked pause.

“ _What?”_ Jim almost squeaks. Spock lifts an eyebrow.

“Have you forgotten it already, Jim? It has been drilled into our heads in the Academy. The Captain is responsible for the crew, however, when in a dire situation with seemingly only one option, the Captain is to be spared and returned to the ship immediately. After all, it is easy to replace an Ensign or Lieutenant, but it is quite another situation entirely to replace a Captain of a star ship. The whole crew would have to get used to another person leading them and that could lead to some confusion, which would lead to disaster if the ship was in danger. Surely, you are aware of that fact, Mister Spock.” Bones challenges, he will not give up without a fight. Preferably, he would not give up at all. Fools hope, he knows, especially since those two have ganged up against him, they will find a way to make him feel like he did something stupid, if nothing else then on a personal level, if not a professional one.

Jim looks murderous.

“Not at the cost of your own life! You are my CMO, not just a simple Ensign! And you are my best friend since the Academy! I will not let you throw away your own life simply to save my own!” His face is red, his eyes fierce .

“Jim,” Leonard finally looks him in the eyes. “That is exactly what you and Spock have been doing this whole time. How many times have you two thrown yourselves into danger so that no one else from the crew has to do it? “He glances at the Vulcan as well. “How many times have I had you two on my operating table, pulling miracles out of my ass so that you could live another day? So that you could do it all over again while I watch from the sidelines? It’s not a nice feeling, is it.”

He takes a deep breath, it is crucial that he doesn’t flip his lid right now, no matter how much he wants to scream and shout.

“If that is all, gentlemen, I will be leaving.” Leonard turns around and heads for the door, hoping to reach it before shit hits the fan.

“Bones! Get back here. Right. The fuck. Now!”

Before he can even think about it, his body spins around and goes back to the spot he just left. He screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head, sweat was beading on his forehead.

He tries to keep his body from trembling, that order was a strong one. He hasn’t felt one of this strength in a long while now. The intent was quite clear; ‘Do as I say, _or else_...’

Leonard doesn’t want to experience the _or else_.

When he finally looked up, both Jim and Spock looked stunned, like they hadn’t expected that to work.

Something must show on his face or in his body language because the next thing he knows, Spock is grabbing his arms and frog marching him to the sofa. “Sit.” Len has no choice but to listen.

He clasps his hands before him and stares intently at them. His bare fingers are still a novelty to him.

Jim kneels before him, placing his hands carefully upon his own. Every trace of anger is for now shoved aside to be replaced by worry. Len snorts. They must think that something went wrong with the Vians healing and that he is in pain. To be honest, it would have been his first thought, too, if he were in their place.

He jerks slightly when he feels a hand on his left shoulder. He traces it up and sees Spock standing over both of the humans, worry clear for them to see.

“Bones? What’s wrong? Do we need to take you to Sickbay?” Worry is apparent in his softly spoken questions. Spock squeezed his shoulder gently in comfort.

“No.” He sighed. “There’s no need to take me there.”

“Then tell us what is wrong.” Of course the order, and it is very much clear that it is an order, came from Spock. He always has been more prone to them.

Though he still doesn’t know how to answer the question. What’s wrong? Technically nothing. Leonard has just been surprised by the strength Jim has put when he told him to get back.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit! Something’s obviously wrong! If you haven’t noticed, you’re shaking. So tell us what is wrong.”

Shit. Shit shit shit shitshitshitshit. Leonard is so screwed that it’s not even funny. This is exactly the situation that he wanted to avoid.

He closed his eyes, foolishly hoping that by not seeing it, all of this would go away and he would wake up in his quarters.

“Bones? Bones!”

He pressed his lips together. Sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

And that’s when he heard it. Two tinkling sounds, like something metal falling on the floor. Like two rings.

Leonard gasped and snapped his eyes open, looking down, he found that somehow the two rings have found themselves next to his feet. He couldn’t look away. Them falling away from their hands only meant one thing: Spock and Jim weren’t his ring bearers anymore.

He should be elated, over the proverbial moon ‘cause this means that they can’t command him anymore, he doesn’t have to do what they say. For the time being, at least, he is his own man.

So why does he feel so hollow?

He sees a hand slowly pick them up and is promptly filled with shock. ‘ _They can see them?!’_

“What has you so fascinated with them, Leonard?” Spock asks as he examines the one Jim was wearing.

He feels his mouth opening and closing, but no words are coming out. Shocked.

In all of his long life, this is the first time something like this has happened. Nobody else has ever been aware of the rings, not even when they fell off and he was left to pick them up. And for some unknown reason, Spock is holding them in his hand and looking at them.

“Bones?”

Leonard still hasn’t said a single word. He can feel how his eyes are open wide, he must look almost hysterical or something.

Spock has his full attention on Len, Jim was still crouching in front of him, casting looks between the two.

And then the unthinkable happened. Spock put his ring on, the one with the blue stone, while still looking into Leonards eyes, fully aware of what he is doing.

“Why are these rings so important to you?” It is phrased as a question, however, Len knows it is anything but.

He gasps, feeling like he has been underwater for a long time, and answers.

“Because they control me.” His own voice sounds as if it came from far away.

“How do they control you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Who made them?”

“I don’t know.” Why is it so hard to breathe?

“Who has given them to you?”

“I don’t know!”

“Why are they in your possession?! Have you stolen them?!” With each question, his voice was rising until he almost shouted the last one.

“I don’t know! I don’t know Idon’tknowIdon’tknow!“ Leonard covered his face with his hands, swaying in his seat.

“Spock! That’s enough!” Jim yelled as sat beside the doctor and hugged him, trying to calm him down.

“Come on, Bones. Deep breaths. In. And out. In. And out.” Repeating it until Len was taking even breaths and not on the verge of hyperventilation.

“Spock, what was that about.” Not a question. When he lifted his head, Leonard saw Spock tacking off the ring and putting them both on the glass table in front of the couch. He stood before them in a parade rest, not looking Len in the eyes.

“I apologize for what has just occurred, I did not wish to cause you such distress, Leonard. I am sorry.” The sincerity was evident in every line of his body language; the drooping of his shoulders, his bowed head, and Len could just make out his arm muscles moving behind his back, indicating the clenching and unclenching of his hands. He still didn’t dare say a word. The hand still around his shoulders tightened a bit.

“Spock.” Jim’s anger is there, just beneath the surface.

“I have seen these rings before, only in books, however. On Vulcan, they are a legend from a time before Surak, while my people were still savage and divided into tribes, while war still reigned. These rings, and some others, were used to enslave the prisoners who were captured during battle. Those slaves were warriors who had their pride and would not have obeyed any command, and thus these rings were used to make them kneel. The tales are very old, used as something to tell the children to behave before their logic has set in. I did not know that they actually existed. Therefore I am confounded in how Leonard came to have not one, but two of the rings who were believed to be fairy tales from the times of old. I must ask this, Leonard. How did you come upon them?”

He looked down and shook his head. He seriously didn’t know. They were just always there.

He heard a small sigh coming from Spock. Leonard hunched his shoulders. Jim squeezed him tighter. That at least made him feel a bit better.

“Leonard, how old are you?”

That made him look up at the Vulcan. He didn’t see any judgment there, just a wish for him to answer the question.

“I...I don’t know the real number. Just an estimation.” He said as he looked away, rubbing his hands together.

“What would that be?” Jim asked gently.

Leonard wet his lips. “About two thousand years.”

He heard Jim suck in a surprised breath, and saw Spock straighten his back. They obviously didn’t expect that answer. That made him snort. As if anybody expected to hear that their friend is a two thousand year old slave.

“Bones, please tell me that you’re kidding.”

He chuckled humorlessly. “Wish I could, Jimmy.” He shrugged, feeling Jims hand retreating. He tries not to let that affect him. “It hasn’t been fun so far.”

“So you’re saying that for the past two thousand years you have been subjected to the whims of anyone who has one of these trinkets?!”

He shrugs again. “Pretty much.”

Jim abruptly stands up, causing Leonard to flinch. He paces around the room. Finally pausing at the other corner, back turned towards them, hands covering his face. Len wanted to go to him, tell him that everything is okay, that it isn’t bad, really. That the time he had with him and Spock will always be one of his favorites, that he will always cherish the memories of these two. However, he is not sure of his welcome, so he doesn’t dare move from the couch.

Instead, Spock goes to Jim. They have a quiet conversation, he turns his gaze in the opposite direction, giving them some semblance of privacy.

He can barely hear what Spock is saying, his words too soft, but Jims answers are sharp, cutting, and when Leonard looked their way again, his hands were gesticulating in the same manner. Len would hazard a guess that Jim is not taking the news all too well, he couldn’t blame him.

Miraculously, these are the first ring bearers who found out about his secret. The others have simply not cared enough to notice anything unusual or (later on, when he got better at hiding) there was nothing to notice. He never stayed with one person too long. The longest was about 25 years.

Now it looked like this chapter of his story was over.

Leonard looked down at his clasped hands, his vision slightly blurry. He didn’t want it to end so soon. He thought that he would have a few more years left with these two and the crew.

“-cause I made him!”

That had him glancing sharply at the duo at the other end of the room. “What?” He whispered.

Jim looked as if he was a few seconds away from a panic attack, shoulders shaking, chest heaving, and a furious look on his face. He didn’t look away from Spock. After that outburst, he whispered just loud enough for Leonard to hear, not even seeming to notice that he was watching them.

“You didn’t know him then, Spock. He was terrified of space! He had aviophobia! He didn’t want to be on a starship! And I made him come! He was scared to death and I still made him follow me!” At that, he looked away and took a deep breath, his gaze landing on McCoy. Leonard couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were glistening.

The worst part, it wasn’t it all that much of a lie, his fear of space. He had aviophobia once, long ago, but that has been cured in the meantime. His fear of space was very much real when he met Jim. He was hoping that he would get a posting on another planet when he went into the Academy, since interstellar relations aren’t, as of yet, good enough to get jobs on other planets outside of Starfleet.

So what Jim said was true, but he didn’t want him to think that he made him, forced him to follow. Even without Jim, with the whole Narada Incident, and then Khan, he would have been posted on a starship anyway.

“Jim?” He stood up, hoping he could approach his friend. Jim took a step back, shaking his head. When he looked to Spock, he wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Something was slowly dying in Leonard’s chest as the realization sunk in. They can’t face him anymore. With what they now know, they can’t meet his eyes.

He took a deep breath and exited the room. The rings left on the glass table in front of the couch.

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

The next two weeks were hell. Leonard didn’t notice how much time he was spending with Jim and Spock until they started avoiding him. No more visits to Sickbay during lunch, and if they needed any documents, it went through a yeoman. He started spending more time in his office, researching or drinking, whichever mood strikes him.

He’s lonely, and not even his awesome staff and the forever clumsy engineers can distract him from that.

The worst part is that he can’t even fault them. He so wishes that he could be angry at them for making him feel so miserable, but he can’t even do that because a bomb like the one he dropped on them is hard to process.

And there isn’t even a should-be-routine-mission-that-turns-into-life-or-death to take his mind off of things.

God, he has forgotten how awful pining feels. He would have much rather not been reminded.

Leonard’s sitting in his office, having just finished his shift, contemplating whether to drink himself into a coma or take some pills so he could get some _sleep_. The constant low-level anxiety he has felt ever since he left the Captains Quarters two weeks ago has him exhausted, yet too strung up to sleep properly, causing his insomnia to reappear again.

He was leaning more towards the bourbon today, he might be able to drink his guilt away this time (one can always dream) for snapping at Chapel for talking with a patient a bit longer than usual. He apologized right after, however, he’s mostly annoyed at himself for even snapping at all.

Just when he was contemplating taking the bottle to his room, when he heard his comm chime.

_‘What now?’_

“Doctor McCoy.”

“Doctor, your presence has been requested in Ready Room 3.”

“Thank you, Uhura. I’m on my way. McCoy out.”

\------------------

In the Ready Room Leonard only found Jim and Spock. He’s pretty sure they’re about to tell him he’s being transferred from the ship. He’d rather not be, but he has been expecting it, dreading it.

The three of them were just standing there watching each other until Spock made the first move. “Please take a seat, Doctor.” Indicating a chair in front of Leonard.

For a moment, he thought of refusing it, choosing to stand. However, one look at Jim’s and Spock’s faces changed his mind and he silently sat down.

They didn’t say anything for a minute or two, Len’s guessing that they are searching for the right words, how to let him down easily, to not seem cruel. He’s thankful for that, he is, but right now he just wants this to be over with.

Finally, Kirk clears his throat and pushes an envelope towards him. “We found some new information. Spock and I have been thinking long and hard about telling you this since we don’t know what will happen, but in the end it’s your decision since it affects your life from here on out.”

“My decision about what?” He hasn’t reached for the envelope, doesn’t dare to look in, it would just make everything so much more real.

“About whether you take them back as your own.” answered Spock.

“Take back as my - ? What are you talking about?”

“Your rings, Bones. What else would we be talking about?”

“Well, I don’t know! Since we met here instead of your quarters I assumed that you were about to tell me I am being transferred off the ship!” This is not what he was expecting.

“What the fuck, Bones?! Why would we do that?”

“You two have been avoiding me for the past two weeks! Just after you found out. What else am I supposed to think?”

“It was not our intention to make you think that, Doctor. We were processing the information you have given us, and, I must admit, getting over the shock. After that I have started my research on the rings. This is where the new information comes in.” Spock sounded as monotone as ever, though the crease between his eyebrows gave his confusion about Leonard’s thinking pattern away, as though he couldn’t fathom why Leonard would ever think they wanted him gone.

“And what is this info you found?” Can’t be all that much, the rings are _old_.

“I have searched through the data banks of New Vulcan and have found a few legends I have not yet heard, the ones concerning the release of the warrior slaves. There are several and they all vary, though there is one thing almost all agree upon.”

Leonard stared blankly at them, taking it in. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Release of the slaves_. It’s too good to be true. But even if it _were_ true, which Len was rather skeptical about, what would he do then? All his life it was about serving one person or another, with brief times of pseudo-freedom in-between. It never even occurred to him that he could be _free_. If what Spock is saying is true, he would finally be free of them, his hands would stay bare. But what then?

He swallowed. “What are you saying?”

“I am saying, Doctor, that you have three options, and it is up to you to decide which one you will choose.”

“You don’t have to choose right away.” Continued Jim. ”After you hear what we have to say, you can leave and take as much time as you need to decide. It’s a big decision to make. I must admit that I don’t envy you.” He finished wryly.

“And what you found out, about the release, will it work?” Leonard could hear his voice shaking on the last word. This is the first time he heard of such a thing, and he _hopes_ so much.

Spock and Jim looked at each other before they looked back at him. “We don’t know.” said Jim. “We can only do what the legends say and hope for the best.”

“Of course.” Bones sighed. “You said something about options. What are they?”

It’s Spock who answered. “You could always do what you wish, however, Jim and I have narrowed it down to these three cases that would most likely happen. The first is that you will take the rings and continue as you were. The second is that Jim and I will take the rings, the only thing that would change is that we are now aware of your situation and will try to act accordingly. The third option is that we proceed with the ritual. If it goes as we expect, you will be free to do as you wish, as your own man. As Jim has stated, you do not have to do any of this, you could simply take the rings and transfer to another ship, base or anywhere else you wish to go. We will not hold you back.”

“You guys are serious?” Leonard couldn’t believe that they would grant him so much power, it’s a heady feeling.

“Bones, you have to believe us. We never wanted to take something from you that you wouldn’t willingly give.” And the kid sounds so earnest too. He was leaning across the table towards Len, his eyes so blue and full of compassion and hope that Len would trust them to do right by him.

“I’ll think about it.” He said as he pushed the envelope back towards them. “In the meantime, they’ll stay with you two, for safekeeping.” He smiled, the first one in two weeks. “How about we play a game of chess or something tomorrow while we talk about this ritual of yours?”

“I like the sound of that. What do you think, Spock?”

“I find myself most agreeable.”

“Excellent!” Jim beamed. “How about nine in my quarters?”

“Sounds good to me, kid. I’ll bring something for us to drink. See you two then.”

As Leonard left the Ready Room, he felt like a weight has been lifted of his shoulders. He was still smiling when he came back into MedBay. An orderly stopped dead in his tracks and caused a nurse to crash into him. His smile turned into a smirk as he entered his office.

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

At first, the atmosphere the next evening was awkward, the three of them not knowing what to do after everything that happened.

Spock was droning on about something or other (probably trying to fill the silence, poor guy), Leonard stopped listening about five minutes in and just kept staring at his drink. He really didn’t like this awkward air around them, even in the beginning it wasn’t like this.

Jim kept boredly nodding at Spock and droned “Wow Spock, you’re such a fart smella...”

Silence.

Realization dawns on him. “I meant a smart fella! Yes, yes, that’s what I meant.” He nodded to empathize his point, but just managing to look more ridiculous.

Len’s shoulders are shaking with suppressed laughter until finally he just let it out and laughed like a loon.

Spock looked slightly bemused, not seeming to have taken offense, while Kirk looked very embarrassed. Len got his laughing under control, took one look at Jim, them promptly started giggling again.

“Oh god, I needed that.” Leonard wheezed out as he brushed a tear from his eye.

They all relaxed, the ice having been broken. Finally they can smile at each other without that tinge of awkwardness souring the mood.

\------------------

Leonard seriously couldn’t believe how easy it all sounds, so why do Spock and Jim look so nervous?

“What aren’t you two telling me?”

Jim glanced at Spock, cleared his throat, but didn’t say anything. Len was getting annoyed, this is not the time to hold back information.

Finally, _finally_ , Spock decided to speak.

“There is a certain level of danger while performing this ritual.”

“From what you have told me, the only danger is from me bleeding out. Which, I assure you, is rather small.”

“Not that, Bones, but the effects the ritual might have on you. The thing is, we don’t know what will happen, since you’ve had them for so long. I mean, you’re literally older than the Bible!” Jim flailed.

“Thanks, kid. I hadn’t noticed.” Was Leonards dry reply.

“Gentlemen, if you could act as the adults you’re supposed to be.” _‘The sass is strong in this one.’_

“Fine.” They huffed.

“What Jim was, unsuccessfully, trying to say is that after the ritual is performed, we are afraid that we don’t know what will happen to you. As he has stated, you are far older than any human male ought to be. We don’t know if you will turn to dust after the removal of the rings, or if you will continue to age naturally. Or if you will even wish  to continue to live.”

_‘What?!’_

“What do you mean by all that?”

“The rings have so far preserved your mind and body. By permanently removing them, we do not know what lasting effects that act will have on you. This is the first time a situation like this has occurred.”

“So we are basically going into this whole situation blind.”

Jim shrugged. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Wonderful.” Bones rubbed his face. As if it wasn’t complicated enough.

He always suspected that his continued sanity had something to do with those blasted rings. It’s the one thing he was always grateful for. He doesn’t want to imagine what his life would have been like if he had gone insane.

His maybe-sanity notwithstanding, there is still the problem of choosing. Just a few years ago, before the Academy, before Jim, before Spock, before the whole fuckin’ _Enterprise_ , the choice would have been easy. Live or die, it didn’t matter to him. The situation has changed, however. There are new players on the board, important players. Players whose opinions matter.

“Would you two miss me?” Len blurted out.

They look startled by the question. Honestly, he is too.

“What?”

Since it’s already out in the open, might as well get the answer. “If we did this, and I died, would you two miss me?”

“Doctor, I don’t see what-”

“It matters to me. So, _please_.” Len could feel his throat clogging up, the last word barely leaving his mouth. If they didn’t miss him, then there truly was no reason for him to stay. If they didn’t, does that mean that all that they’ve been through meant nothing? Or even worse, what if they lied, say they would miss him, but not truly mean it? He couldn’t take a rejection, not from these two.

“Bones, look at me.”

When had he closed his eyes?

“You have to believe us when we tell you that, if you died, we would miss you every day, and it’s not just us. You whole MedBay would miss you, and you’ve become part of the Bridge crew, they would all feel your absence.”

Len swallowed. “I want to believe that, but I find it kinda hard.”

“Yet, it is the truth. You have made an impact on all of us. Jim and I would dearly miss you, Leonard,”

When will he stop compering these two wonderful people to his previous ring bearers? When will he stop expecting the worst? When will he start believing them when they say he is just as important to them as they are to him?

He looked at their earnest faces, pleading him to listen to what they say.

After all the botched away missions, all the arguments, all the celebrations and all the quiet moments, they held together. Always the three of them.

This went beyond the rings’ power several near death experiences ago, this is _them_.

And he wants to have no doubt in his heart, no more thoughts of _‘Are they still here because they have to?’_

He wants it to always be just them.

“I’ll do it. I’ll go through with the ritual. But...” Len swallows. “If I survive, I’m going to need your help. I don’t remember living without the rings always being there, always silently compelling me to do something. I-I think I might need some help getting used to that.”

“You have it, Leonard.”

“Bones, you’ll always have our help.”

He can feel his throat tightening and his eyes getting suspiciously wet, curse them.

“Thank you.” He managed to croak out before Jim tackled him into a hug, with Spock putting a hand on his shoulder.

He had them. He would always have them.

Leonard couldn’t believe how damn lucky he got with meeting them.

 

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

All three of them have taken a few days off about a week after that conversation. The ritual is to be held in Spock’s room.

There really wasn’t all that much to prepare for, just a sharp knife, some incense and their presence, and that was it. Leonard still can’t believe how simple it is. Although it seems that pre-Surak Vulcans weren’t all that much for pomp and fanfare. They were a practical lot, which he’s very grateful for. The worst part would be for them to carve some ancient Vulcan words into his skin, which had a high probability to scar. Though, really? They were into some really intense knife play. Not like he would tell  that to the hobgoblin, ever. But he will gladly admit that he is nervous as hell. What if it somehow goes wrong? What if it doesn’t work? He doesn’t know if he could take his hopes crumbling down like that. Plus, from the looks of it, Jim and Spock aren’t doing much better either. They’re trying to hide it, bless their hearts, but they are nervous wrecks, with Jim constantly fretting over him, not that he minds that either. He needs that fretting right now.

“Alright, Bones, are you ready? If you’re not, we totally understand if you don’t wanna do this, just say the word. But once we start? There’s no going back, so I want you to be absolutely sure.”

Len exhales nervously. “Yeah, yeah I’m ready as I’ll ever be. Just, you know, scared as all hell.”

Jim chuckles softly. “I know what you mean, Spock and I are too.”

“Well,” He swallows. ”At least I’m not alone in that.”

“Gentlemen.” Spock approaches. “Everything is ready. Leonard?”

“Yeah.”

The living room was chosen for the ritual because it has the most space. The room is brightly lit and the floor cleared. A soft smell, vaguely sweet, comes from a corner of the room. In the center is a blanket where Leonard is to lie on, and next to it two knives. They look wickedly sharp.

 _Well_ , he thinks, _this is it. Better not scream, though. That would be kinda embarrassing._

He lies down on his stomach. He couldn’t help the slight twitchiness of his muscles. This is going to hurt.

Spock put a gentle hand between his shoulder blades and told him to relax. Really? They’re going to cut into him during some archaic ritual with some shiny ornamental knives and the green-blooded elf has the audacity to tell him to _relax_.

It’s only his imagination if his laugh seems a bit hysterical.

Jim kneels next to his head and starts stroking his hair. “Come on, Bones. Deep breaths. It’s not helping that you’re all tense and ready to bolt, makes me wanna get you outta here. Just calm down a bit. Spock and I will do everything we can to make this as painless as possible and get this over and done with. Believe me, we don’t like this either.”

“Why did it have to be knives?” Leonard whines.

“Because the old Vulcans were sadistic bastards.” Jim snorts.

“From what I could gather, the pain, and later scars, had the purpose of solidifying their release in the minds of the warriors. Pain was a warrior’s most loyal companion and they understood it. With that in mind, the severing of the bond between the ring, the ring bearer and slave would be easier.” Explained Spock as he gently massaged Leonard’s shoulders.

“You got all of that from some old half-forgotten texts?” Len asked.

“I did research about the significance of pain and its uses in different scenarios.”

“Huh. I still like Jim’s explanation better.”

“Everyone to their own, I suppose.”

“I bet Spock is now lamenting the illogicalness of humans.” Jim stage whispered.

“And why he is surrounding himself with them.” He whispered back.

Said Vulcan stopped the massage. “Gentlemen, I believe everything is ready. Leonard, do you wish to proceed?” The playful atmosphere is gone now. Leonard gulps. “Might as well.” His voice shook. Jim petted his hair a bit more before he moved away.

“Okay, Bones. Let’s go over this one more time. First, Spock and I will draw the symbols down your back and arms, so when we get to them you will have to strech them out in front of you. When we get to the cutting part, one of us will hold you at any given moment. I will go first since I was your first,” here he paused, like he didn’t want to say it.” Ring bearer.”

 

 

 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

 

Leonard couldn’t believe how time flies by when you’re not looking. It just struck him as he and Spock are beaming onto the _Enterprise C_ , almost ready for launch, her halls still empty of any crew member. He follows Spock, wondering what Jim could possibly want to show them. Surely whatever he had stored for them as a surprise could wait until they got situated.

There’s a comfortable silence as they walk through the halls of the new _Enterprise_ , having been together for so long that they have no need for words to fill it. He snorts. Such a vast difference to how they were in the beginning.

The turbolift opens and he sees Jim standing next to the Captains chairs, smiling like a loon.

Wait.

Captains _chairs_?

As in, plural?

It took Len an embarrassingly long moment to get with the program, but he consoles himself with the fact that the green blooded elf hasn’t moved either, probably just as flabbergasted as he is.

That means he isn’t hallucinating. Probably.

Jim laughs a full belly laugh and oops, it seems he said that out loud. Oh well.

“Come here you two and see your surprise!”

They came over. And right there where one Captains chair used to stand, are three, one a bit smaller on either side of the middle. They look more comfy, too. The whole Bridge looks better as well. No more the glaring white that hurts the eyes, instead everything is in soft cream. Much better, in his humble opinion.

“Fascinating.” Murmurs Spock. And Leonard has to agree.

Jim claps each of them on their shoulders. “This is your anniversary present.” He said with a grin.

“What?! Jim! What did you do?!” _God save us from irritating brats._

“I didn’t sell my soul to the devil or anything like that, Bones. It was already planned to add a chair next to mine, I just convinced the Admiralty that _another_ would only be logical.”

“Did you now.”

“Bones, your suspicions wound me.”

“A little pain is good for the soul.”

“Gentlemen.” Spock interrupted. “Capta- Jim, I am intrigued. Why three?”

“For you two, of course. As I’ve said, it was already in the plans to add another chair, for the First Officer, next to mine. However, I suggested adding another, because what if there was a delegate, or Admiral, something like that, on the Bridge? They would need to sit. But really? So that you two could argue comfortably while sitting in these wonderful chairs instead of standing and doing it over my head.”

“Really, Jim? That’s what you’re going with?” He nodded, barely holding back a grin.

“Well then. I’d suggest that we try this out. What do you think, Mister Spock?”

“It is only logical, Doctor.”

They all took a seat, Jim in the middle and Spock and Leonard on either side of him. They gazed through the view screen into the stars.

A few minutes passed without a sound.

“What do you think awaits us out there?” He asked softly.

“Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.” answered their Vulcan.

“New life and new civilizations.” added Jim.

“To boldly go, eh? Sounds like a lot of trouble ahead of us.”

“We’ve got an amazing crew and an even more amazing ship, Bones. If the three of us stick together, I think we’ll manage just fine. Don’t you agree, Mister Spock?”

“Indeed, Captain. As a wise man once stated ‘If you treat her like a lady, she will always take you home’.”

“Well then,” Leonard chuckles. ”Let’s make sure we don’t piss her off.”

 

 


End file.
